The plan for Draco and Harry
by Kudo-Shinichi34
Summary: Dray is a young boy finally going to Hogwarts and he plans on getting Harry and Draco together. sorry worst summary ever first fanfic ever. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1: Bird free of a cage

**Title**: The plan for Draco and Harry

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of this except from my own characters the rest belongs to J. .

**Pairings**: Harry/Draco, implied Remus/Sirius, OC/OC

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: This fanfic will contain relationships between male and male so do not flame me as I have warned you.

**Author notes**: This is my first fanfic so be kind. Sorry about how short it is I apologise. plaease R/R

_Chapter One – A bird free of its cage_

A child sat on a ledge looking out of their window in their room, out of the window they could see the enormous garden that went out from the front of the mansion, which was a perfect sparkling white mansion, a cobblestone path going from the front of the house out into the distance with grass and trees and shaped bushes on both side so long that it was impossible to see the gate at the edge.

The child stared out of the window thinking about how this house had been like a cage to them always being stuck in because they were an albino with white hair that went down to the middle of their back and red eyes not allowing them to go outside, except from when the sun had set and the moon had risen.

The child looked around their room not the usual room for a boy, with how clean and tidy it was thanks to the house elves that worked in the house. The boy looked down at his clothes wearing his favourite clothing he owned, it was a long white dress with blue lace on the cuffs and around the neck of the dress, he had always been told that he looked good in a dress, and like a real girl by the people who came to see his father.

There was a knock at his bedroom door and a voice calling out "Dray." The voice was that of a woman with a very kind voice, Dray recognised it as his mother, walking over to the door Dray opened his door to show a tall, beautiful woman with platinum blonde hair going just past her shoulders with brown patches on the top of her head, known to many as Narcissa Malfoy. Yes Dray's full name was Dray Malfoy, youngest son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

"Sweetie are you all packed for tomorrow?" Narcissa asked gently looking past the small boy to see several suitcases on the floor as well as a Snowy white owl sat in a cage fast asleep. "Yes Mother I'm ready." Dray replied looking up at his mother excitement in his voice and his eyes glowing anymore if they possibly could with the shade of red that they were. Narcissa bent down and pulled her son into a hug turning her head to whisper in his ear "You did a good job, but you know you will have to wear boy clothes at the station." Dray looked down at the dress that he was wearing he had always liked to dress up as a girl. "Okay mother if it will make you happy." Dray replied to his mother after staring down at his clothes in thought. Narcissa pulled her son into a tighter hug, "I can't believe that my little baby has finally turned ten and is going to go to school." Narcissa said her head buried into her son's shoulder sadness hidden within her voice. "But Mother, Draco will be there to look after me." Dray replied hugging his mother back to stop her from being sad, he had never liked to see his mother sad. "I know that he will look after you," Narcissa stood up and straightened up her long black jacket. "You should be going to bed now, you have a big day tomorrow." Kissing Dray on the head, Narcissa walked out of the door closing the door behind her.

Dray stood in his room looking around it, examining the many empty bookcases that he had in his room, most of his books being packed into his suitcases and the suitcases lying around on the floor, he had always felt like a bird stuck in a cage but now he was finally able to be free from this cage and it might have scared him if he had not been going to the school with his older brother, Draco.

Dray thought his room looked a bit empty and dull so he decided he would go to see Draco in his room, opening his door Dray walked down the giant corridor and opened a door that looked exactly like all the other doors, but Dray knew which one was his brothers because every night that Dray would have a bad dream he would go to sleep in his brother's room for comfort. Knocking on to Draco's door he heard a silent, dreary "Dray, is that you?" Dray figured that his brother had tried to go to sleep; opening the door Dray walked into the dark room and made his way over to the big queen sized bed in the middle of the room, crawling into the bed and curling up to his 16 year old brother, Draco putting his arm around the smaller boy. "Dray what's up with you?" It had seemed that Draco had woken up fully as he was talking like he was wide awake. "It's just that when we go to Hogwarts if I end up in a different house I can't come to you when I have a bad dream or feel lonely." Dray answered his brother burying his face in his brother's chest to comfort himself, Draco pulled the boy closer and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry I will always be there to look after you. Now let's get some sleep for tomorrow." Both curling up to get to sleep, Dray thought to himself about what the day would be like tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the boy who lived

**Title**: The plan for Draco and Harry

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of this except from my own characters the rest belongs to JK Rowling

**Pairings**: Harry/Draco, implied Remus/Sirius, OC/OC

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: This fanfic will contain relationships between male and male so do not flame me as I have warned you.

**Author notes**: This is my first fanfic so be kind. Sorry about how short it is I apologise. Plaease R/R

Chapter Two – Meeting the boy who lived

Dray walked out of the big white doors at the front of his house, he had listened to what his mother had said and put on some boy clothes wearing a formal black robe just like what his brother was wearing, Dray had, with some help from his mother, braided his mid back white hair into one pony tail and had it hung over his left shoulder.

Narcissa walked up behind her youngest son and took his hand and the both of them walked to the horse and coach outside their house, Draco was already inside the coach waiting for his mother and brother, Dray sat next to his brother while their mother sat across from them looking at her two little boys, it was a shame that her husband had to go to work early unable to say goodbye to his sons until they came home for the holidays.

The coach began to move the sound of hooves coming into contact with stones could be heard as the horses began to pull the coach, "Draco what is Hogwarts like?", "How will I get along with others?" Question after question throughout the trip was all that Dray kept asking his brother, until the family finally arrived at Grand cross station, the footman opened the door for the two boys and their mother getting the luggage for the boys and placing it on a cart beginning to push it inside, but unlike his brother, Dray liked to carry some of the stuff that he had brought, grabbing the cage holding his female snow owl called snowy, the family walked up to the gate made to look like a wall running through the wall arriving at station 93/4.

When they arrived Draco went off looking for his friends leaving Dray with Narcissa to say goodbye, Narcissa turned to look at her son, "You should hurry and get on the train." Narcissa said tears building up in her eyes but holding them back, trying to hold her composure as a Malfoy who must always be above others, Dray noticed the tears so he put snowy's cage down on the floor and hugged his mother's waist.

"I will miss you while I'm gone mother." Dray said while his mother hugged him back.

"Okay you should be going now." Narcissa said pulling away from her son. "Go find your brother." Dray picked up snowy's cage and walked on to the train waving to his mother.

Dray walked up a carriage of the train looking for his brother, not paying attention to where he was going until he banged into something and fell on to the floor with a crash.

A 16-year-old boy turned around to see what had banged into his back, the 16-year-old had messy dark brown hair, green eyes that were hidden by thick rimmed glasses and a defined face, he turned around to see a small 'girl', he presumed, lying on the floor rubbing their back, the 16-year-old put out his hand for what he guessed was a first year, the first thing he noticed about the other was that they had beautiful white hair that they had slung over their shoulder and when the other took his hand to get up he noticed that they had striking red eyes. "Thank you for helping me." The 16-year-old was dragged out of his thoughts by a very quiet voice.

"It was nothing, nice to meet you I'm Harry."

Dray looked up at the other taller boy called Harry looking at him when he noticed something on the others forehead, before he could say anything else he heard a familiar voice behind him. "Potter!" Dray turned around to see his brother coming towards him.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry replied anger at the other in his voice.

"I have come to get them." Draco replied as angry pointing towards Dray.

"God Malfoy I know you sleep with a lot of people but I didn't expect you to hit on a first year girl." Harry said outrage in his voice, while Dray looked up at Harry shocked because he had done his best to look like the boy that he actually was.

"You fucking idiot Potter. That is my little brother, Dray." Draco told Harry trying not to scream at the other boy, Dray looked up at Harry to see he was looking at him.

"You are a boy?" Harry asked confusion in his voice. "You are a very good-looking boy." Dray looked at Harry he was used to being mistaken for a girl, so Dray and Draco started to walk off leaving Harry there.

"So that's Harry Potter the one that you are always talking about." Dray said looking at his brother surprised by what he saw, his brothers cheeks were a slight red by what Dray had said.


End file.
